Tadase's The Jealous Type
by Takara Makoto
Summary: Seq.to Ami's Always Right Now that Ikuto and Amu have been hiding their relationship for awhile, Ikuto wants Amu to let all the gaurdians know she's his. But what happens when a certain little king finds out after he's been trying to win her heart?Amuto


**A/N: So I FINALLY fought off that writers block! HUZZAH!! And the reward? Yes, my dear readers, that is right, the sequel to the (surprisingly big hit) fanfiction Ami's Always Right is finally up and ready for some readers! Shall we all rejoice and dance for a moment to relish this great news? I believe so!**

**:D**

**I have to admit, I was really shocked by the response to "Ami's Always Right", I never really expected it to be such a hit…I mean it was my second fanfiction over all and my first Shugo Chara fanfiction. I was really happy with the positive responses asking me to make a sequel. I guess I did something right, ne?**

**I just feel s weird now writing about Nadeshiko as a girl even though she's a guy. It amuses me though. I also think that this is a really bad sequel. Eh you guys can shoot me after your done reading it if you didn't like it. If you didn't like it however, I agree with you so don't worry about bashing this okay?**

**Just thought I would clear that up and get it off my mind.**

**So without further to do, here is "Tadase's The Jealous Type?"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!! Unfortunately for Ikuto…**

**Ikuto: Umm, why?**

**Takara: Because you and Amu would be in fluffville in the Manga right about now .**

**Ikuto: -.- drats**

**:D**

**

* * *

**

Tadase's The Jealous Type?

"I'm off to school!" Amu called from the door.

"Bye Amu-chan!" She heard her family call back.

Amu walked out the door with her three Shugo Chara's Ran, Miki, and Su following close beside her.

"Amu-chan, is Ikuto walking to school with you again?" Ran asked.

Ever since she had accepted Ikuto as her boyfriend, he had started to walk her to school everyday. It was also convenient that Ikuto's university was only a block or two away from Amu's school. They had been going out for three months now and she was impressed that they had managed to keep their relationship a secret from practically everyone.

"Hai." Amu answered.

"Ano…does that mean we can go play when you meet up with Ikuto?" Su asked.

Amu laughed, "Hai, but come back during lunch. I brought you three something."

"Amu-chan is so nice, desu!" Su exclaimed.

"Sometimes" Miki pointed out.

"Hmph!" Amu crossed her arms and heard a laugh come from behind her. She turned around to see Ikuto walking towards her.

Amu smiled, "Ikuto!"

Ikuto smirked, "Amu." he bent down and kissed Amu's forehead making her blush. "Ready?" he asked.

Amu nodded.

"Bye Amu-chan!" The three Shugo Chara's yelled as they floated off to play.

Amu waved goodbye as she felt Ikuto's arms wrap around her waist and rest his chin on her shoulder making Amu giggle.

"Have you told our friends about us yet, Amu?" Ikuto asked in a low purr.

Amu blushed, "N-no, not yet."

Ikuto sighed, "Amu…" Amu could hear the slight hint of anger in his voice.

Amu turned around and dragged Ikuto by the hand towards her school, "Well you can't really blame me!" Amu defended, "I mean, we _are _supposed to be _enemies_."

"We never really were from the start." Ikuto pointed out.

"True…" Amu agreed, "But, I don't know how they will take it. I'll be swarmed with questions, especially from Yaya."

Ikuto chuckled, " I for one would like to see the look on the Little King's face."

Amu grinned, "He will probably hate me."

"Good." Ikuto said in a serious tone, "Because I do not want _anyone_ to come between us."

"Aw is Ikuto jealous?" Amu giggled and playfully tugged on Ikuto's hair.

Ikuto smirked, "Maybe."

Amu laughed and then stood on her tiptoes and gave Ikuto a small kiss, "Don't worry about it. I chose you didn't I? Anyways, thanks for walking to school with me."

Ikuto pulled Amu against his frame and kissed her, "Later Amu."

Amu smiled, "Bye"

* * *

Amu walked into the school building and headed towards her locker which was conveniently placed in between Nadeshiko's and Yaya's lockers. Kukai and Tadase's lockers were placed next to each other further down in the hallway.

"Ohayo Amu-chan!" Nadeshiko smiled.

"Amu-chii!" Yaya squealed and glomped Amu.

Amu smiled back, "Ohayo Yaya, Nadesh-why are you two looking at me like that?"

Nadeshiko and Yaya were smiling and giggling as if they knew something she didn't know. They both looked over her shoulder "You will find out soon Amu-chan," Nadeshiko giggled, "Let's go Yaya" Nadeshiko pulled Yaya away as Yaya waved, "Bye Amu-chii!"

Amu just stared at the two and muttered as she opened her locker to place a few books and binders in her bag, "What was that about?"

"Ohayo Hinamori-san"

Amu looked up from her bag to see Tadase smiling.

Amu smiled back, "Ohayo Tadase-kun."

"Ano..Hinamorisan," Tadase blushed, "Do you mid if I walk you to class?"

Amu's head snapped up. They had the same class together but he never offered to walk her to class. _"What's this all about?"_ she wondered.

"…No…I don't mind." She finally answered.

Tadase smiled, "Great let's go."

As the two started walking, Tadase noticed Amu struggling with her bag.

"Would you like help with your bag Hinamori-san?" He asked.

Amu bit her lip. The bag was a recent present from Ikuto and she _never_ let _anyone_ touch it.

"Arigato for theoffer Tadase-kun, but I think I can manage."

"Oh, okay."

When they reached their classroom they took their seats. Amu glanced back at Tadase who beamed at her. Amu turned away and put her head in her hands, it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Sure enough, it _was_ a long day. Tadase ended up walking her from class to class, at first, Amu thought Tadase was just being nice. But then, it felt too…_weird._

In one of Amu's classes with Nadeshiko, Nadeshiko asked Amu how things were. Amu started telling Nadeshiko about Tadase's weird behavior when she noticed Nadeshiko's 'I-Know-Why' smiles.

Amu narrowed her eyes at her friend, "Nadeshiko, you didn't happen to have anything to do with this…did you?"

Nadeshiko giggled, "Maybe."

Amu sighed, "What did you do?"

Nadeshiko smiled, "I just gave Tadase a little…_push_."

Amu groaned, "And how exactly big _was_ this push, Nadeshiko?!"

Then, a few girls in the class came up to Amu grinning, "You're so lucky Amu! Having Tadase-kun walk you from class to class…"

"He's such a great boyfriend to you!" The other girl said.

"B-boyfriend?!" Amu sputtered out, "He is NOT my boyfriend!"

The other girl grinned, "Well we all know Tadase-kun wouldn't pick just _any_ girl to walk to _every_ class with."

Amu couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was _Ikuto's_ girlfriend, not _Tadase's_…

Amu crossed her arms, "That's stupid." Amu merely brushed the matter off and turned around in her seat.

The three girls that had confronted stared at her in admiration, "Cool and Spicy!"

Amu sighed, now she most definitely had to tell the guardians she was dating Ikuto.

* * *

When the lunch bell rang, Amu rushed out of the school in order to avoid Tadase. They normally had about an hour lunch period so she always walked to a small park that was two blocks away from her school and would eat lunch with her tree chara's and/or Ikuto.

When Amu arrived she sat on a nearby bench and sighed, "_Things have gotten a bit too weird with Tadase."_

"Amu-chan!"

Amu looked up to see her three Shugo Chara's and Yoru in front of her.

Amu smiled, "Hey girls, Yoru what are you doing here?"

"Su said you made lunch, nyaa"

"Did she now?" Amu laughed.

Yoru grinned, "Yep! Ano…you wouldn't happen to have any catnip with you now would you? Nyaa."

Amu giggled, "You know I do."

Yoru let out a loud "Alright!"

Amu pulled out the bag of catnip and gave it to Yoru as she shook her head, "What is it with you and Ikuto's obsession with catnip?"

Yoru stuck out his tongue making Amu giggle.

"Okay you four, here's your lunch." Amu handed each of the Chara's their rice balls.

"Yay! Amu-chan's rice balls are the best!" The four chanted.

Amu gasped when she suddenly felt arms around her neck, "I'm hurt Amu. you didn't make anything for me?"

Amu looked up at Ikuto and grinned, "I brought some for you too. Although you may have to fight Yoru for the catnip…"

Ikuto shot Yoru a glare and Yoru gulped.

Amu took out her cell phone to see what time it was and gasped, "Bye guys, I have to go, the bell's going to ring in five minutes!"

Amu stood up to run but Ikuto stood in her way "You won't make it in time by just running, I'll take you."

Amu nodded as she watched Ikuto Character Transform. Sure, she could have Character Transformed with Ran, but she liked it when Ikuto offered to take her. It was his way of showing her _he cared._

Ikuto picked Amu up and jumped from rooftop to rooftop until they landed under a tree in front of the school. Ikuto set Amu down and she tip-toed and gave Ikuto a peck on the lips and thanked him and turned around to walk into school.

Ikuto grabbed Amu's wrist, "Have you told them yet?"

Amu swallowed, "No, but I'm going to today."

Ikuto bent down and kissed Amu's forehead, "Good, the little king is getting on my nerves."

"_So he knows_" Amu thought.

Amu nodded, "Hai, he's starting to bug me too." Amu said truthfully.

Ikuto chuckled at her reply and turned around, "Ja matta ne, Amu."

Amu waved and rushed inside of the school to get to her class.

* * *

"Tadase asked nearly the whole school where you were at lunch today Amu." Nadeshiko said amused.

Amu sighed, "I'm _always_ away at lunch."

Nadeshiko giggled, "I know, but apparently Tadase hasn't figured that out yet."

Amu sighed and muttered, "Of course he wouldn't notice me until I'm actually taken."

"What?! Amu-chan has a boyfriend?" Nadeshiko squealed.

Amu blushed a bit "_might as well tell her I have one."_

"Hai."

"Who?"

"Well, he told me to tell all of the guardians at our next meeting. There _is_ a meeting to day, ne?"

Nadeshiko giggled, "We _always_ have a meeting after school Amu-chan."

Amu must have sighed for about the hundredth time that day , "Okay, well…you will find out then."

Nadeshiko sat for the remainder of the class trying to figure out who the mystery man was while Amu tried to think of a way how to break the news.

* * *

For Amu's last class, the student's were assigned to walk around the whole town to 'help calm themselves' and to be back before the bell. The teacher was actually too lazy to teach but no one was complaining.

Amu walked aimlessly around a small park. It was very calming to walk around by her self without an annoyance or disturbance every now and then.

Amu walked towards a large water fountain in the middle of the park, sat down on its ledge, and dipped her hand in the water, "_How should I tell everyone?! I can't just stand up and say 'Oh yeah, you know our enemy Tsukiyomi Ikuto? Yeah the supposedly evil cat guy? Well, he's my boyfriend! Surprise!'"_

Amu sweat dropped at the idea. No, she had to calmly tell them herself about her relationship with the cat eared boy. If they were truly her friends…they'd understand, right?

Amu sighed; this was all too much for her!

"Hinamori-san."

Amu froze _'Please don't let it be Tadase-kun!'_

Amu turned her head, _'Aw crap'_

"Hai Tadase-kun?" Amu answered.

Tadase took a seat next to Amu, "Ano…We've known each other for a long time, ne?"

Amu nodded her head, "Hai."

"And we have been friends for a while as well, ne?"

Amu hesitantly nodded her head.

"Well, the truth is, I-I..I love you Hinamori-san and I was wondering….ano…if you could go out with me." Tadase blushed.

Amu frowned, "Gomenasai Tadase-kun, demo-"

"Hey Amu, Little King."

Amu looked up to see a rather annoyed Ikuto with a snickering Yoru.

Tadase quickly stood protectively in front of Amu, "Tsukiyomi Ikuto!"

Ikuto waved his hand, "Yeah, yeah can you move out of my way little king? I'm trying to see Amu."

Tadase stiffened, "I won't let you near her!"

Ikuto quirked an eyebrow, "Oh? And what gives you that authority?"

Tadase narrowed his eyes, "Because…I _will_ protect her with my life from _villains like you!_"

Ikuto chuckled, "As her boyfriend, I believe I am in charge of that."

Tadase stiffened, "B-boyfriend?"

Ikuto smirked, "Hai."

Tadase didn't even turn to look at Amu, "I-is this true Hinamori-san?"

Amu hesitantly nodded, "H-hai."

Tadase's body started to shake with anger, "I will not lose her to the likes of _you _Tsukiyomi Ikuto!"

Kiseiki suddenly emerged from the bushes sensing his creator's distress.

Tadase looked up at Ikuto with fury in his eyes, "Watashi no Kokoro, UNLOCK!"

A blinding light shone as Tadase character transformed with Kiseiki.

"N-nani?!" Amu cried out.

"Amu-chan!" Ran, Miki, and Su were coming towards Amu.

"What's going on!?" The three chara's asked.

"Tadase-kun is going to fight Ikuto!"

"NANI?!"

"Character Transformation, Platinum Royal!" Tadase and Kiseiki called out. Tadase had a golden King-like outfit on and a sceptor that went with it. Amu sweat dropped _"Really fits his personality_...". **(A/N: For those who have seen the anime knows what it looks like xD)**

Ikuto smirked, "This will be interesting."

Ikuto had already character transformed with Yoru the same time Tadase did thus providing a quicker battle.

Tadase let out an angry yell as he charged towards Ikuto who jumped up in the air to doge Tadase.

As the two were fighting, all Amu could do was stand there. She couldn't believe the two people she loved dearly were fighting! Sure she loved Ikuto with all her heart, but Tadase became like a brother to her over the years after she accepted the fact that he would never consider to ask her out. Well, he had horrible timing to develop feelings for her.

The two said boys charged at each other and her then in a lock. Ikuto was blocking Tadase's staff with his claws and Tadase was blocking Ikuto's claws with his staff.

Ikuto leaned forward, "Give up little King."

"No! I won't let you take her from me!"

Ikuto narrowed his eyes, "Accept the fact that she asked me and not you."

Tadase let out a frustrated growl and pushed Ikuto forward, "Urusai!"

Amu clenched her fists, "That's enough! Miki let's go!"

Amu closed her eyes as Miki came beside her, "Watashi no Kokoro, UNLOCK!"

Amu felt Miki's energy become one with her body as they character transformed.

"Character transformation, Amulate Spade!"

Amu jumped in between the two, "Stop it Tadase-kun!"

Tadase wouldn't stop; his fury had blinded his own movements.

Amu let out a frustrated sigh, "Colorful Canvas!"

The strokes of colors encircled themselves around Tadase holding him in place.

Amu stepped in front of the boy and frowned, "Tadase-kun, you out of all people I thought would be happy for me. Was I wrong?"

Tadase looked at the girl, "Why _him?_"

Amu shrugged, "Why not him?"

Tadase frowned, "He's our _enemy._"

Amu snorted, "He never actually did anything against us, ne?"

Tadase thought for a moment, "Still…"

Amu frowned, "Can you at least be happy for me that I have found happiness?"

Tadase furrowed his eyebrows in thought and then sighed, "For_ you, _not for_ him."_

Amu sighed "Eh, fair enough. But now you have to apologize to Ikuto."

"NANI?!

Amu shot Tadase a glare. Tadase sighed, "Fine, Gomen Ikuto."

Ikuto smirked, "I accept little king."

Amu chuckled, "I never knew that Tadase' was the jealous type…"

Tadase flushed with embarrassment.

Amu smiled, "Now I just have to- oh shoot! Tadase-kun! The bell will ring soon!"

Tadase's eyes widened, "We have to hurry."

Amu turned around towards Ikuto and gave him a quick kiss, "I'll see you after school."

Ikuto smirked, "Ja matta ne Amu."

* * *

"Amu-chan! That's great news!" Nadeshiko said.

"R-really?" Amu said a bit shocked. Everyone was taking it a lot better than Tadase did.

Yaya nodded, "Yaya thinks Amu-chi and Ikuto will be happy together!"

Kukai nudged Amu's side, "Just make sure you two don't get _too_ far ahead of yourselves! I mean you two just started dating and all and-"

Amu flushed red, "K-Kukai! Urusai!"

Kukai laughed, "I was just kidding, but really, glad you found someone, Joker."

Amu smiled, "Arigato minna."

"There's nothing left to discuss, and I haven't seen any signs of X-eggs or X-characters so we are all free to go home." Tadase said.

Everyone got up and said their goodbye's and left for home.

* * *

"I told them." Amu said as she kissed Ikuto.

Ikuto pulled back and smirked, "How did they take it?"

Amu giggled, "Surprisingly well."

"Oh?"

Amu smiled as Ikuto bent down towards her ear.

"I don't necessarily agree with the Jack's advice." Ikuto whispered.

Amu turned beet red, "I-Ikuto!"

Ikuto chuckled, "Ne, I was just playing Amu."

Amu crossed her arms, "W-Whatever!"

**

* * *

**

A/N: Sooooo how did you guys like it? I didn't like it too much, the first was better. I have no problem if you guys say it was horrible. Just to let ya know ;).

**Thank you to my editor Butterbiscuits72, I can't wait to see you at school! It's been awhile! I will wear my kitty ears to school for you! :D**

**And a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted, or favorited "Ami's Always Right" I couldn't have done it without you all! So a huge basket of popsicles for everyone because popsicles make **_**everything**_** better, ne?**

**Michi: no popsicle for me!?**

**Takara: Hmmm do a handstand**

**Michi: But I-**

**Takara: Do iiit**

**Michi: -sigh- FINE! (does handstand)**

**Takara:-squeals and claps- Huzzah for Michi! have a popsicle…what? they all gone **

**Michi: Run.Fast.Before.I.Kill.You.**

**Takara: uhhh Ja ne everyone! I uh gotta RUN! **

**Takara runs **

**Michi: GET BACK HERE!**

**Until Next time!**

**Ja ne!**

**Takara Makoto**


End file.
